


Bunker table

by teamfreewill_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, post 12x12, some smut but some plot too I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewill_girl/pseuds/teamfreewill_girl
Summary: When he was loosing his memory, Dean realized he loved Cas and wanted to be more than his best friend but after almost loosing him for good he doesn't think he deserves the angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like it ^^ If you do leave a kudos or a comment so I'll know and write a sequel to the fic ^^
> 
> English is still not my first language so sorry for any mistake I tried to keep it as correct and understable as possible.
> 
> Enjoy !

Dean was slowly starting to forget things. First, he had forgotten small stuff like the names of some objects and slowly it had been the more important things. But now that he had his memories back Dean remember clearly what happened even if he said he didn’t to Rowena. And one of the thing he remembered was that when Sam showed him a picture of Castiel the first though Dean had was that the angel was smoking hot and that he would love to be more than his best friend but before Dean could really think about it he had already forgotten what he thought about Cas and forgot his own name.

After having his memory back Dean tried to not think about it, sure Cas was hot but that meant nothing he was just honest. Being able to say when a man was handsome didn’t mean anything, did it? But the hunter knew he was lying to himself. He hadn’t just though Castiel was sexy, for a few seconds he allowed himself to want Cas. To want more than Cas’ friendship. And Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to think about the implication this could have. He wouldn’t take the risk to lose Castiel just so he could sleep with him. Because that’s what he wanted right? He only loved Castiel like a friend and because the angel was hot he wanted to sleep with him. No feelings. Nothing. Once again Dean knew he was lying to himself, there was something wrong with his « no feelings » stuff but he didn’t want to dig deeper because he was afraid of what he might find.

Castiel had loose so much for the Winchesters, not that they wouldn’t do the same for him but until now Dean knew that Castiel was the one who gave and lost the most in their relationship. He couldn’t ask the angel for more than his friendship it wouldn’t be fair, Dean didn’t deserve it. And more than anything he didn’t want to overwhelm his best friend. The same way he didn’t want to overwhelm his mother or his brother. Because he was afraid to lose them. After all, he loosed Mary even if he tried to make her happy to not overwhelm her, to give her space. It was already a miracle - a literal one actually because God resurrected Castiel more than once - that Castiel was still by his side so Dean wasn’t going to tempt the Devil. And part of him though Cas would say yes just to make him happy, to not hurt Dean. Because Dean knew Cas still hadn’t forgiven himself for the whole Leviathan debacle even he had redeemed himself more than enough Dean knew that because if he was Cas he wouldn’t have forgiven himself and the angel was a lot like Dean when it came to self-esteem and insecurities.

After days of thinking about it, hunting nothing fancy just the usual ghosts and stuff Mary called them to help with a demon. Dean didn’t care that it was odd their mother needed their help it would help him change his mind. At least that’s what he thought until he saw Castiel. It was the first time since Dean allowed himself to think about wanting more than friendship with the angel and even if he had decided to bury this feeling deep down to never let them rose again Dean realize it was something easy to say but so hard to do. So when the waitress seemed to hit on Cas, Dean decided to use that moment to help Cas because that’s what friend do right?  
When he talked about the waitress smelling like food and Sam said it was hardly an upside Dean couldn’t help but wonder why it was one for him and the reasons were simple. The first one was because food reminded him of home, it reminded him of Mary and his family being happy or as happy as they could. The second one… When Castiel became human when they were in the Bunker after Dean calmed down because he thought Cas was going to die, the first thing the Hunter smelled on the angel was the tacos he was eating. Dean was used to smelling blood on Cas but the food was something new and it was oddly comforting, it felt right like home. But the Winchester wasn’t going to admit it out loud.

oooOOOooo

And then Cas was dying. Dean wanted to scream to cry but he couldn’t he had to be strong for Cas, for Sam. Because Cas was dying but he was going to survive like he always did. He couldn’t abandon him. Not now. Or any other time.

« - It’s okay… Cas… It’s okay… »

Dean knew he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else but that didn’t matter. It had to be okay. Cas couldn’t die.

« - I love you… »

When Cas said that, Dean wanted to die on the inside. Did that mean he was losing Cas without having a chance to be happy with him because he was too proud? Because he wasn’t brave enough to admit his feelings? It couldn’t…

« - I love all of you. »

And Dean realized that the first I love you wasn’t probably meant for him. It hurt him a little bit but it wasn’t about him right? He had to fight for Cas to help him no matter what. Sam was being more mature, more useful in this situation. He had to be a man and help his little brother and their mother to try and save Cas.

oooOOOooo

Castiel was saved and they were finally back in the Bunker. At home. But part of the Hunter was still scared and it made him angry.

« - Cas. We need to talk. »

Sam was out buying some stuff because he decided they had to celebrate the fact Cas survived. And Mary left before they even managed to get back to the Bunker, which was perfect for Dean to talk with Cas.

« - I told you… You shouldn’t have killed Billie. The consequences on a cosmic scale she talked about? What if you almost dying was just the beginning of it? Maybe the universe will be balanced again only when… »

« - Dean… »

« - No. Cas. I… I know you thought you did good and I will never thank you enough for saving my mom but Cas… I’m the one who decided to make the deal with her. I should have died that night. »

« - Dean… »

« - No. You don’t understand. I’m going to lose you because I’ve been weak and stupid. »

« - Dean are you going to let me talk! I made my own decision that night. The same way you made your own decision earlier tonight when you decided to stay in the barn when I was dying… I regret nothing and if I had to face the same situation again I would do the exact same choice. Maybe it’s stupid but your life… worth… everyone’s life worth it. »

Castiel wanted to say Dean’s life worth every single thing the angel lose for the Winchester but he didn’t want to overwhelm the Hunter.

« - When you said « I love you » in the barn… »

Dean started to talk and realized he couldn’t continue. He would sound stupid.

« - Dean… Go ahead, please. »

« - It’s totally stupid because we’re just friend and we’ll always be friends I’m not asking for more Cas I would never dare to we’re friends. Best friends. Like brothers. But for a moment I thought it was just for me and… it’s nothing Cas forget about it. »

Dean took his bottle of beer and headed out of the kitchen where they were talking. He reached the war room when Castiel stopped him. Dean knew he shouldn’t have to say that. Castiel was going to abandon him because he said something stupid.

« - Cas it was only a joke for God’s sake. Learn how to understand a joke when you see one. »

Maybe if he tried hard enough the angel would believe it was really only a joke. Without that freaking spell a few weeks ago he would have never allowed himself to think about Cas as more than a brother and he wouldn’t be in such a mess. If those fucking witches weren’t already dead he would have to get back to them to kill them painfully.

« - Dean. It wasn’t stupid. I meant it. When I said, « I love you ». It was for you and only for you. »

Dean's lips became a thin line on his face. How dare he? Why was Cas playing with his feeling like that? He was probably doing it to take the joke further but it hurt Dean so much to know Cas would never say such a thing seriously. Or maybe he was saying it because he didn’t want to hurt Dean. Both options hurt the Hunter more than he would ever admit. It was…  
Castiel was kissing him. Dean was against the table of the war room almost sitting on it while Castiel was biting his lips, kissing him like if it was his only way to breath.

« - Let me show you how much I love you, Dean. »

Cas deep voice was making him feel so good and he couldn’t believe it was really happening. His angel was kissing him. It was probably only a dream but Dean didn’t want to wake up or to stop Castiel. He needed that contact, those lips on his, Cas’ hands on his back and ass touching him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. He needed Castiel breath on his neck while he was kissing his jaw and neck with multiple kisses. He needed that more than he would ever dare to admit.

« - Cas… we… »

But Dean was already on the table on the war room almost lying completely on it while Castiel was taking off his tie and opening his shirt.

« - Don’t do anything. Just let me show you how much I love you, Dean, please. »

So Dean took off his shirt and laid back on the table waiting for Cas. For a short moment, he wondered where the angel had learned that but it was a dream right? So it meant he didn’t need to try and find any logic in that. Just appreciate the feelings until he woke up with a boner and realized everything was just the best wet dream he ever had.  
Castiel started to kiss Dean body, licking and letting hickeys in some places like if he wanted everyone to know Dean Winchester was his human the same way he was his angel. They needed each other had been with each other during their hardest moment in life.

« - I love you Dean… » whispered Cas while licking one of Dean’s nipples and playing with the other one between his fingers.

« - Holy fucking shit Cas! »

Castiel smiled slightly he felt his penis hard in his pants and Dean was as hard as him if not more. So he finally opened the hunter’s jeans and took them off at the same time he took off his lover’s underwear. Looking at his throbbing hard cock.

« - Cas take off your clothes too… »

Dean straightened up slightly to help Cas taking off his clothes. He seemed to hesitate just a few seconds. If he had the chance to have another wet dream soon he would probably ask the angel to take off everything except the trench coat that would probably look so good. But this time he wanted to see Castiel completely naked. To look at each part of the other man body.  
There was still a white thin scar where Ramiel had stabbed Castiel. Dean touched it slowly ready to take out his hand as quick as possible if Cas was in pain but there was nothing.  
They start to explore each other's bodies trying to stay away from their respective cocks to make the moments as long as possible. Until it became too much for both of them. Castiel stroked slightly his lover’s penis playing with it and pushing Dean to the table again so he was lying on it.  
He lowered his head and kissed Dean’s cockhead licking all of his lengths from the balls to the tip. Making the hunter moan under his touch and his lips. Trying to keep every noise from coming out of his lips but failing completely when the angel started to lick his hole.

It was the first time ever, and it felt so good for Dean. Weird but also so good. The angel kept licking and tonguing the hunter’s hole listening to every moan or little scream that came out of Dean’s lips. Castiel loved to know he could have such an impact on the Winchester. He loved the fact that he was making him a shivering mess because he was sure he was the first person with whom Dean accepted to let himself go completely.

« - Kiss me Cas… »

The angel obeyed and stopped licking Dean’s hole on of his finger taking easily the place of his tongue while he was kissing the hunter. Dean bit Cas' lips trying to keep the angel from stopping the kiss because if he did Dean was afraid to wake up. And finally, the older Winchester felt something warm and wet inside him. His eyes were wide open. Did Castiel really use his grace to lube him up? Usually, lube was cold but maybe the angel wanted it to be comfortable for Dean. And while the hunter was trying to process the fact that as just used his grace for something like that the angel added a second finger and start opening Dean for him. Whimpering under his lover touch Dean wanted to be more active even if as told him to let him do everything so he started stroking Cas cock making him harder for what was next.

The hunter wanted it so much. He wanted Cas inside him and he was afraid of the moment he would wake up. But for now only Cas mattered. Cas fingering him and giving him more pleasure than he ever thought he would have.

And while Dean was moaning and stroking Cas the angel put a third finger inside the hunter, Dean was well lubed and Cas opened him quite good. So the angel took out his fingers.

« - Cas please ! Now ! »

Castiel smiled lining up his penis and slowly entering the hunter ass. It felt so good, tight and warm. But Castiel knew he had to be slow and let Dean adjust to the new presence inside him.

« - For everything that’s holy on Earth Cas move! »

Dean finished his sentence by moving his hips toward Castiel cocks. Both men where a shivering mess, moaning and panting, both moving without coordination but it felt so good that none of them wanted it to stop. And after what seemed like an eternity of pleasure for Dean the angel found that special place inside him and the hunter moan louder.

« - I love you so much, Dean… So tight and warm around me… You’re making me feel so good. »

Inexplicably this made Dean even harder, Castiel had one of his hand around the hunter cock and the other one was keeping one of Dean's leg at the right place so he wouldn’t fall off the table or pushed too far for Castiel to properly reach him.

« - Cas ! »

Castiel started to move Dean harder and faster stroking Dean at the same moment as fast as he was moving. Until he felt it. He felt his pleasure reaching the highest point and he knew he was going to cum soon. So he started going even faster pounding on Dean’s prostate, making sure to never stop to stroke him and without ever getting completely out of Dean’s ass. His movements were fast but short has if he was trying to pound the other man prostate with all his strength making him scream in the middle of the war room.

And at the last scream Dean came on his chest. His ass clenching around Castiel's cock as he was coming thick white rope falling on his torso and on Castiel's chest. As if he was trying to milk Cas. The angel wasn’t used to that so he finally came inside Dean. Both of them exhausted but happier than ever.

« - Dean we should go in your room before Sam comes back. »

But Dean was still in his after orgasm place where nothing really mattered and he didn’t really realize what Castiel was saying. So the angel decided to hold him and take him in Dean’s bedroom where he put the hunter to bed and laid in it with him. They would take a shower later and change the sheets wouldn’t be that hard in the morning though Castiel while he looked at Dean falling asleep.

When Sam came back from the grocery store he tried to ignore as hard as he could the clothes in the war room and the smell of sex everywhere in the room. He was happy his brother and Castiel had apparently decided to face the truth but he definitely had to have a little chat with them about common space in the Bunker and how they should never be used.

oooOOOooo

When Dean woke up in the morning and saw Cas with him in his bed the smell of dried sperm made him realize last night wasn’t a dream so he had a big smile on his face. Maybe he was right. Maybe he didn’t deserve the angel but as long as Cas though Dean was worthy of his love Dean would be happy and would accept it giving him as much love if not more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the fic (and even if you don't) I'll probably write more... Because I'm sure you want to know why and how Cas know what he had to do to give that much pleasure to his human XD


End file.
